Total Drama Wild West
Total Drama Wild West, is the eighth season of the Dramatic Survivor series. Overview This season involves 18 sixteen year-old contestants who have signed up to be on a reality show, known as "Total Drama Wild West". The eighteen contestants chosen will be divided into two teams, the Poisonous Pythons, and the Venomous Vipers. The two teams will be given challenges every week. The losing team will vote one of their members off and the contestant that is voted off will have to ride the Horse of Shame, which will then take them away. At some point in the competition the teams will Merge. After the merge the same elimination process will continue to happen, except then after every challenge only one to two people receive invincibility and after every challenge the whole group has to vote somebody out instead of just one team. This process continues until only two contestants were left to compete in a final challenge where the last contestant standing wins $1,000,000. Cast WW Cody.png|Cody WW Courtney.png|Courtney WW Dave.png|Dave WW Duncan.png|Duncan WW Ella.png|Ella WW Heather.png|Heather WW Jo.png|Jo WW Noah.png|Noah WW Samey.png|Samey WW Scott.png|Scott WW Sky.png|Sky WW Tyler.png|Tyler Season Summary The eighteen contestants began the game by arriving via bus to the set they would live on. Immediately afterwards, Chris announced that they would now pick tribes via a school-yard pick, with those who had made the finale last season choose first, however, due to Cameron not competing, Scott became captain. The two teams, the Poisonous Pythons and Venomous Vipers, then participated in the first immunity challenge, with the losers, the Venomous Vipers, having to go the elimination ceremony later. The Venomous Vipers then eliminated Dave again first for being annoying. On paper, it seemed that the diverse and random Pythons would be had an disadvantage over the fit, strategic Vipers. This proved to be true as the Pythons lost every immunity challenge except the fourth one after Dave's elimination. They eliminated Courtney (because of Sugar's hatred towards her), Sierra (for her silence), Ella (because of Scott's obsession of wanting to avenge Courtney) and Ezekiel (for his annoyance, and barely contributing in challenges), and finally Jo (for being a physical threat and the Pythons Alliance fearing she would flip to the Vipers at the merge), decimating them down to a paltry team of four: Heather, Katie, Scott, and Sugar who eventually merged. The Vipers lost Tyler after Noah blindsided him when they lost the fourth immunity challenge. At the merge, Noah and Dakota were targeted were targeted due to Noah's betrayal and Dakota being associated with him. The rival alliances then joined together when they decided to get rid of the powerful duo. Heather quickly followed after Katie flipped on their alliance and blindsided her in a 5-4 vote. In the final eight, Samey initially won immunity, but in as surprising twist where the winner would also grant someone else immunity, she chose her crush, Duncan. At the following elimination ceremony, Scott was voted out but Sky quit in place in order to rekindle their friendship. With their being more females than males in the final seven, two opposing alliances were formed. Sugar ended up being automatically eliminated forcing a 3-3 split at the next elimination ceremony. Both genders voted against the leaders of the rival alliances and in the end, Samey ended up finally getting eliminating after losing the tiebreaker. With the guys now holding the majority, Katie quickly followed due to her physical strength in the previous challenges. At the final four, Cody was voted out by Sky in the aftermath challenges. At the Final Three, Lindsay was eliminated against Scott in a tiebreaker. This ultimately led to the first all male Final two. Duncan ended up winning the final challenge, defeating Scott and becoming the first male winner. Elimination This is the process in Total Drama Wild West in which a camper is eliminated; initially, the team that loses the most recent elimination challenge will vote for a camper and the one with the most votes against them will be voted off the desert. Since the teams will eventually merge, all the campers will vote for each other and only the challenge winner will receive immunity. In certain challenges, a camper will be automatically eliminated without any votes if they lose a challenge after the merge. Players Twenty-two teenage contestants, plus the host, Chris, and Chef Hatchet, the camp's cook and the co-host of the show. Episodes This season consists of fifteen episodes. Gallery See also Category:Seasons